


sleazy back of a bar boba fett quickie

by slurper



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Gen, Oral, Other, blowjob, boba is just That bitch, boba shoots first and he’s also the only one to shoot, desperate bar sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slurper/pseuds/slurper
Summary: Well here it fucking is. I calls em like I sees em and if you would sell your organs just to suck that mando dick then you’ve come to the right place. Based on true events





	sleazy back of a bar boba fett quickie

**Author's Note:**

> don’t go to Disneyland and DONT meet the boba Fett there bc your bussy WILL fall off in public

You stumble slightly as the step down into the back room catches you off guard, but you feel strong arms steady you as Boba Fett steps in behind you. In the dim yellow light among the boxes and bar equipment the man looks a little less intimidating, and his grip on your arms feels almost reassuring. Your balance regained, Fett closes the distance between your bodies by twisting you around into his chest, where his hands travel from your arms to your sides, and then to your ass. You squeak as his gloved hands almost lift you into the air and a low grunt of approval can be heard from behind that inscrutable mask. Looking up, you can almost see under the beskar helmet to Fett’s face- it’s appearance an intriguing mystery to you. You raise a curious hand to the tip of his visor, emboldened by the drinks and Fett’s apparent interest in you, but your fingers are halted by a lighting-fast grip. Fett says nothing but lowers your arm firmly back to your sides, and slides both hands to your shoulders. He pushes your body to the ground with the same firm strength that you could easily protest, but of course, you don’t. You kneel eagerly, looking up at him, and as he straightens back up Fett trails a finger along your jaw, causing you to shiver. His hand lingers on your face for a moment longer, chin and cheek tenderly gripped between thumb and forefinger. He seems to be studying your face, and blood rushes to your cheeks and you suddenly feel self conscious and coy. Then, the moment is broken as he drops your face and begins removing his crotch armor and unzipping fasteners. Still reeling from the few touches you’ve been awarded, you have trouble focusing on Boba Fett’s dick as he pulls it out. You blink slowly, consciously closing your mouth and swallowing thickly as you realize you’ve been just staring slack-jawed. You size up his full length, taking note of the color and texture of the skin you haven’t seen much else of. Fett is waiting, just lightly holding the base of his cock, and tilts his head slightly to the side as his still visor continues to be trained on your emotive and naked face.  
“Don’t be shy.”   
His voice is gravely and deep, and it alone brings a new flush to your face as you readjust and focus. 

You heed Fett’s advice and take his shaft in your hands, holding the underside with one and exploring the length with the other. You scoot forward on the dusty stone floor as you stroke lightly and teasingly, until your face is just inches away from the work you’re currently doing with your hands. A sharp intake of breath comes from beneath the man’s helmet, and he lets his own hand travel to the side of your head. You lean heavily into the touch of the rough fabric and can’t help but smirk lightly as your passing breath over the head of his dick makes it twitch and stiffen further in your hands. You give into the guiding pressure of his hand as it moves from your cheek to the back of your head, pushing you back to your position in front of his crotch. You gulp shakily, thoughts racing, and take his dick into your mouth. Instantly the man’s grip tightens, straining the skin of your scalp, and the efforts of your tongue are rewarded by a few soft swears in Huttese. You push back firmly against his hand and swirl your tongue around the tip, gazing up at the expressionless visor. You can see Fett’s chest rising and falling heavily, hear his usually silent and regular breaths turning ragged and carnal. For a moment you muse in your drunken bliss about how Boba Fett probably only approaches this state of non-composure during very difficult jobs, before that thought is cut short by his other hand joining the first to push your mouth onto him once more. 

You sputter around the girth for a moment, tears pricking into the corners of your eyes as Fett’s hands force you further towards him. You throw a hand up to his hips to steady yourself and relax your throat, moaning low with the surge of arousal that accompanies the taste of his cock. After adjusting to its girth, you slowly drag your tongue back and forth along the underside, attempting to fight the urgent force being applied by Fett’s hands. He seems to relax his hands from being tightly curled into your hair, allowing you to more dexterously maneuver your mouth. You breathe in through your nose as you lick and suck down the hot length, occasionally popping it out of your mouth after tighter strokes and kissing the sides and base. Fett’s body responding with twitches and quiet groans encourages you, and, steadying his cock with your free hand on its base, you slide the flat of your tongue torturously slow over the sensitive head. A gloved hand that had wandered to the top of your head suddenly spasms, tugging at a handful of your hair sharply. You kiss the tip and pull back, a thin strand of precum glistening in the low light before you raise a hand and drag a thumb over the hole, spreading the silky liquid around and eliciting another grunt from Fett. His breathing is more heavy than ever, and you acknowledge the increasing impatience of his hands and frequently twitching cock. You take his dick back into your wet mouth and snake your own hand down to paw at the heat that has been growing in your pants since you started flirting with this man at the bar. Your fingers are clumsy and desperate over the fabric of your clothing but the added arousal sweeping over you in waves from your abdomen causes you to devour Fett’s member with renewed vigor. Boba understandably doesn’t seem to notice your self-service as you take him deeper than before, your tongue pushed flat against your mouth and your lips fumbling to maintain suction. Once again your eyes begin to water, and you allow Fett’s grip to drag your head up and down as you press your fingers below hard into your growing wet heat. Your body responds to your own touch as you jerk forward slightly and whine around Fett’s cock, and you move faster, head bobbing without his hands even guiding you. You’re getting used to the hot shaft in your mouth as the arousal relaxes your gag reflex and you’re able to avoid tearing up with the intrusions. All at once, you place your wandering hand back against the man’s hip, steel yourself, and try to take his whole length into your throat, swallowing against the head as it penetrates the back of your mouth. 

You hear a moaned curse erupt from behind Fett’s helmet as your nose presses up against the fabric of his pants. You hold there for a few prolonged moments, slowly moving your tongue and applying suction. Fett’s hands are gripping your hair now painfully, and you think you feel them shaking through the haze of your current state of mind. As you draw back slowly, a stream of curses sounding more like pleading tumble out of Fett’s mouth. You raise an eyebrow at his change of tone, and glance upwards. His helmeted head is thrown back, and you can see some black stubble on tanned skin above the protective neck cloth. You moan appreciatively around his cock and are caught off guard as Fett’s knees buckle slightly. Now this... is unexpected. You have quite some confidence in your skills but were expecting Fett to be more of a tough customer, so to speak. As if he could hear your musings, Boba snaps his head back down towards you as you pop the head of his dick out of your mouth. “I didn’t say stop.” He rumbles as you pant and wipe saliva from your chin. His voice is low and threatening again, but a touch of strained desperation can’t be kept from it. You keep down a grin and allow your head to be guided back onto his dick. This time your movements are rhythmic and precise, as you can feel the tightening muscles in his lower body through the fabric of his pants. He’s staring down at you again, with the occasional soft groan, his breath steady but labored. Fett’s gloved hand pushes back a few strands of sweaty hair from your forehead, and you shoot him a final lusty glance, as if you can see through the translucent material of his visor into those unknown eyes. A groan turns into a loud moaned expletive as you feel his muscles tighten into steel ropes, and with a last shove of his hands Fett is coming into your throat, his cockhead too far back in your mouth for you to taste any of the bitter substance. 

You rock backwards into a clumsy sitting position, swallowing and coughing a couple of times. You start as you feel Boba’s glove again brush against your face, wiping some of the saliva from the side of your face and chin. He wipes this on the side of his pants over some pocketed equipment, and you offer a sly “Thanks.” The man grunts in response and repositions his clothing and armor, fumbling just a little uncharacteristically. You smile as he helps you to your feet, and you dust off the fabric at your knees. There’s a long moment in which Fett simply stares levelly at your face from behind his helmet, his breathing returning to normal. “I’ll be around this bar tomorrow if you’re still in town... I can think of some better places to do this than, well..” you gesture around, breaking the moment off short. He chuckles and you think you hear his voice catch just a little. “I’ll think about it.” He responds in a monotone, already turning to leave. You smile at his swift return into his usual cool mannerisms, and offer a cheeky “You’re leaving without even a kiss goodbye?” He turns slowly as if you had insulted him, and steps slowly towards you until his helmet is just inches from your own face. You suddenly become nervous, remembering this man’s disposition and extremely violent record. The moment hangs for almost too long, but before the fear can really penetrate the fog of bliss your mind is shrouded by, Fett moves. He tilts his head upwards and to the side, and jabs a finger towards the ‘cheek’ of his helmet. “Alright.. put it right here.” His tone hasn’t changed a bit, but your body is flooded with relief upon realizing that he’s just teasing you. Emboldened, you oblige, stretching upwards and slipping one hand each to the downwards-angled side and base of his helmet to gain access to the proffered metal. As you plant a slightly sloppy kiss onto the cool metal, your left hand brushes over warm skin and stubble- for a moment you had forgotten that the man had a flesh and blood face under there. Fett straightens again as you rock back onto your heels, and turns to leave, declining to return your wave. He instead just nods once in your direction before exiting the room and stepping back into the commotion of the bar. 

You slump back against some metal crates, smiling to yourself in satisfaction, before the coldness of the metal on your ass reminds you of the demanding heat of your crotch. Leaning your head back against the storage unit, you slip a hand already slick with saliva down your pants and work at your wetness. You are drenched, and it doesn’t take many circling strokes for that tension to begin coiling within your lower belly. Your body clenches around your insistent fingers as you buck forward, climaxing swiftly and moaning a name out loud into the empty room. Sitting there panting and gently spasming with aftershocks, you feel a hot rush of excitement at the prospect of tomorrow night- already thinking forward to meeting Fett again.


End file.
